Pourtant après
by Rosalie24
Summary: Et si les élèves s'étaient rencontrés avant de se retrouver en classe 3-E, quelles auraient été leurs pensées des uns des autres?
1. Une simple musique

Coucou, me voici avec un petit recueil de drabble sur Assassination Classroom, car après tout ces élèves où dû se croisé au moins une fois même si c'est par hasard. J'espère que vous allez aimé :).

* * *

De la musique retentissait dans une salle du collège Kunugigaoka, quoi de plus normal étant donnée que la salle appartenait au club de Light Music.

Rinka intrigué par la musique jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, elle vit alors plusieurs garçons et filles de son âge et d'autres un peu plus âgé entrain de jouer d'un instrument.

Pourtant, son regard tomba rapidement sur un garçon du même âge qu'elle entrain de jouer de la batterie. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus chez lui fut la longue frange qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Elle était tellement longue que la jeune fille se demanda comment il faisait pour jouer aussi bien ou tout simplement voir quelque chose.

Malgré cela,la rousse continua de l'écouter pendant un petit moment.

« Il joue vraiment bien, il est doué », pensa-t-elle.

Elle resta encore un moment à l'écouter joué avant de repartir avant que ses parents s'inquiètent pour son retard.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle revenait assez souvent écouter ce garçon à la longue frange, comme elle le surnomme, joué de la musique. Il jouait différents d'instruments de musique, de la batterie, de la guitare, de la basse,… Et il n'était pas doué pour chacun, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, il s'amusait. Et cela fit sourire l'adolescente.

A force de l'entendre joué, Rinka avait, de temps en temps, envie de danser au son de sa musique. Mais jamais elle ne le dirait, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas, elle ne pouvait pas venir et lui demandait si elle pouvait danser sur sa musique. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Alors, elle continua de l'écouter joué de loin.

Pourtant deux ans plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans la même classe et passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble et devinrent amis ou plus

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plût. Je sais pas quand je posterais le prochain, peut-être la semaine prochaine.


	2. La vraie elle

Coucou, voici un nouveau petit drabble, j'espère que vous l'apprécierais :). Mais avant merci J'ai pas de nom pour ta review, j'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ^^.

* * *

Dans la classe 1-B, se trouvait une jeune fille aux yeux violets, ses cheveux attachés en deux nattes. Elle est assise seule à l'arrière de la classe, un livre de chimie en main.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir. Kanzaki Yukiko. Une des filles les plus populaires de la classe. Okuda jeta un regard sur la jeune fille. Cela fait un mois qu'elles sont dans la même classe pourtant, elles ne se sont jamais parlé.

Ce qui n'est pas étonnant en soit se dit la jeune fille, après tout elle trop timide pour aller lui parler. Et pourquoi seraient-elles amies ? Leurs personnalités étaient différentes, Okuda était une fille timide, introvertie, une dingue de sciences ne sachant pas comment exprimer ses sentiments. Kanzaki, au contraire, est une fille qui sait exprimée ce qu'elle pense, qui est appréciée de tout le monde. C'est une fille gentille, Okuda le sait, le voit dans sa façon de faire.

Pourtant, la brune à l'impression que Kanzaki n'est pas totalement elle-même, elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle pense cela néanmoins, c'est le sentiment qu'elle a en la voyant. Mais la jeune fille aimerait mieux connaître sa camarade de classe, apprendre à mieux la connaître.

Finalement, la brune remarqua qu'on l'observer, elle se retourna et lança un sourire gentil à Okuda qui se replongea rapidement dans son bouquin, gênée.

« Comme si on arriverait à être amies avec ma timidité, cela est sans doute impossible », soupira la jeune fille.

Pourtant, deux ans après, ces deux jeunes filles devinrent finalement amies, même mieux meilleures amies avec un autre fille, en appréciant la vraie personnalité de chacune. Et l'une comme l'autre apprécier cette nouvelle amitié qui durera longtemps, elles le savaient.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. Je voulais vraiment mettre un peu plus en avant la relation Kanzaki/Okuda que j'aime beaucoup. A bientôt pour la suite ^^.


	3. Natation

Salut, voici le chapitre 3 avec mon OTP, le premier dans le fandom français. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

* * *

Isogai attendait devant la piscine du collège Kunigigaoka, en maudissant son meilleur ami de le faire poireauter sous cette chaleur, pendant qu'il draguait une énième fille.

« Pourquoi ai-je accepté d'aider Maehara à s'occuper de l'amie d'une des filles qu'il drague déjà ? Et pourquoi diable je dois l'attendre dehors ! », s'énerva intérieurement l'Ikemen.

Isogai aurait pu se plaindre encore longtemps de ce que son meilleur ami lui faisait faire quand il entendis des cris provenant de la piscine extérieure.

Il partit voir ce qui se passe, après tout c'est toujours mieux que d'attendre seul dans la chaleur à s'énerver.

Arrivé près de la piscine, il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux brun attachée par une barrette verte ainsi qu'une frange droite. Elle était en train de donner des instructions à d'autres filles qui étaient encore dans l'eau. Isogai supposa qu'elles faisaient partie du club de natation.

Il les enviait un peu, sous cette chaleur nagée dans une piscine était quelque chose de rêvé.

Il vit ensuite la jeune fille, qui devait être la capitaine du club, entrer dans l'eau et commençait à nager. Le jeune homme fut alors impressionné. L'adolescente nageait très rapidement, elle retenait sa respiration pendant un long moment, ce qui impressionna encore plus Isogai.

« On dirait une sirène », murmura Isogai, admiratif.

Isogai était vraiment admiratif de la jeune fille. Elle arrivait à remotiver et à encourager chacune de ses coéquipières. Elle l'hypnotisait, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle.

« – Eh Isogai, tu es où ? Ah ! Tu es là. Euh je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda une voix derrière l'adolescent.

– Rien, rien du tout, dit l'Ikemen en détournant son regard de la jeune fille pour le poser sur son meilleur ami, Enfin où sont les filles pour qui tu m'as fait poiroter.

-Par là, tu vas voir, ses filles sont vraiment sympas et belles, répondit Maehara en souriant en se dirigeant vers les filles.

– Je n'en doute pas », rétorqua Isogai en jetant un dernier regard à la jeune fille du club de natation, espérant la revoir un jour

Et après, il la revit. Il en appris plus sur elle car ils furent d'ailleurs tous les deux délégués de leur nouvelle classe et Isogai n'aurait pu espérer mieux.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	4. Le chemin de l'école

Bonjour voilà un nouveau petit drabble. Encore merci à ceux et celles qui me laisse des reviews cela me fait énormément plaisir !

* * *

Sugino attendait le métro qui le ramène chez lui. Quand son regard fut attiré par un éclat bleu dans son champ de vision.

Il dirigea son regard vers l'origine de l'éclat bleu qui se trouver être un… L'adolescent resta quelques minutes à se demander si la personne qui a attiré son attention était un garçon ou une fille car la jeune personne avait une queue-de-cheval et était un peu petite.

Sugino chassa rapidement cette question de la tête, ce n'est pas le moment pour chercher le genre d 'une personne en dehors de lui donner un mal de tête et après l'entraînement qu'il vient d'avoir, il vaut mieux pour lui d'éviter cela.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus était assis, un carnet à la main entrain de noter quelque chose, un air triste sur le visage.

Toujours est-il que le collégien qui avait attiré son regard, Sugino l'avait déjà vu. Ils font le même trajet pour aller à leur collège. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette personne (en dehors de se demander quel est son sexe), il se demandait pourquoi il avait ce visage triste. L'adolescent avait un sentiment de malaise en le voyant ce visage.

« Pourquoi est-il aussi triste ? »

Cette question tournait souvent en boucle dans sa tête. Il voulait aller lui demandait, mais il n'osait pas. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout et il ne voudrait sûrement pas parler de ce qui lui arrive, pas avec un inconnu. Alors Sugino resta là où il était à l'observer, peut-être qu'un jour il osera lui demander ce qu'il lui arrive, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Et pourtant, quelques années plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même classe, devinrent meilleurs amis. Il finit par savoir la raison de ce visage triste pas tout de suite certes, mais cela n'était pas grave, il ferait de son mieux pour l'épauler.

* * *

Voilà, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Nagisa pour m'être moquer de lui mais je pouvais pas ne pas le faire. En tout cas j'espère que ce drabble vous autant plus que les autres ^^.


	5. Match

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsui.

Coucou voici un nouveau drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^.

* * *

Kanzaki était assise, attendant le match entre l'équipe de base-ball et une classe du collège. Elle entendait souvent des filles de sa classe dire que Kazutaka Shindo est le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, qu'il était très mignon et autres compliments du genre.

La brune soupira intérieurement, ce genre de chose ne l'intéressé pas, elle préférait de loin un bon jeu de combat mais cela contrasté trop avec la personnalité de fille gentille et polie et bien élevée. Alors, elle se contente de sourire en écoutant les filles continuaient leurs divagations.

Le match finit par commencer, l'adolescente le regardait d'un air distrait, peu intéressé. Quand un joueur entra dans le jeu. D'après le commentateur, il s'appelait Tomohito Sugino, ce qui attira la jeune fille fut le regard du garçon. Là où les autres joueurs avaient un regard confiant, voir regarder les autres d'un air supérieur, lui avait un regard doux, mais aussi une angoisse ainsi qu'une passion. Cela fit penser à l'adolescente le regard qu'elle a se concentre sur un de ces jeux vidéo, la même passion.

Elle voyait bien que ces balles étaient lentes et les batteurs arrivés facilement à les rattraper, malgré tout elle sentait un potentiel dans ses lancé.

Mais plus il ratait ses lancés plus, elle voyait son regard bleu s'assombrir. Kanzaki sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement en voyant cela tandis qu'elle entendait les mêmes filles que tout à l'heure, qui disait qu'il était nul, qu'il ferait mieux de quitter l'équipe.

« Mais qu'elles se taisent ! » pensa Kanzaki outré mais n'osant pas le dire ouvertement.

Le match se finit, l'équipe de base-ball a gagné mais le jeune adolescent à rater toutes ces balles. Kanzaki aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé incroyable mais les filles avec qui elle était l'emmena rapidement voir ce Shindo, espérant un jour pouvoir encourager ce Sugino.

Et pourtant deux ans plus tard, elle le retrouva et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle lui fournit plus que de simple encouragement.

* * *

Voilà, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	6. Délinquant

Coucou, voici un nouveau petit drabble, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^.

* * *

Nakamura était avec ses amis d'une autre école, ils faisaient des idioties comme ils en avaient l'habitude quand ils entendent des bruits provenant d'une rue. Ils avancèrent vers l'endroit du bruit, ils y trouvèrent un garçon aux cheveux rouges entrain de tabasser ce qui a l'air de voyou, bien qu'ils ne sachent pas vraiment qui étaient les vrais voyous.

Nakamura ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la personne. C'était Akabane Karma, un garçon de son collège devenu populaire pour ses notes mais surtout pour son incroyable violence.

La blonde n'avait pas de bonnes impressions du roux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il travaillait aussi dur et essaye d'avoir des bonnes notes quand on peut s'amuser à jouer les idiots.

Et puis il lui faisait un peu peur aussi, elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait réussi à envoyer à l'hôpital un groupe de lycéens. Ce qui est clair, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de mieux le connaître.

« – Bordel, c'est qui ce mec, on devrait peut-être appeler quelqu'un !

– N-Non, si l'on fait ça on risque d'avoir des problèmes aussi, il vaudrait mieux que l'on se sauve ! »

Très vite, Nakamura et ses amis détalèrent assez vite. Pour la blonde plus il y avait de distances entre eux mieux, elle se portait. Elle pensait que, jamais, elle pourrait l'apprécier.

Pourtant, elle se trompait. Quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la même classe quelques années plus tard. Nakamura se rendit compte de son erreur de jugement. Ils avaient plus de points communs qu'elle le pensait. Il pouvait parler de tout et n'importe quoi, passé de la politique aux bonbons qu'ils préféraient manger en moins d'une seconde sans que cela soit étrange. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle a découvert en Karma plus qu'un ami, un frère, un jumeau.

* * *

Et voilà, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	7. Accident

Hello, voici encore un nouveau drabble ^^

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsui.

* * *

Karma marchait tranquillement, jouant sur son portable. Quant au détour d'un couloir, il rentra dans quelqu'un.

La personne qui se trouva en face de lui tomba par terre.

« A-Ah, désolée, je ne vous avais pas vue, dit timidement la personne qui se trouvait être une jeune fille aux yeux améthyste.

– Ce n'est rien »

La jeune fille se releva aidée de Karma, elle avait un livre de chimie à la main. Elle s'excusa en encore une fois avant de repartir rapidement, en se replongeant dans sa lecture.

Karma resta là, un peu étonné que la jeune fille n'est rien dit, d'habitude les gens essayaient de l'éviter et avaient peur de lui à cause de son caractère bagarreur. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour cette fille. Enfin, elle avait surtout l'air d'être absorbée dans son livre.

« En tout cas, elle est mignonne », pensa Karma.

Oui, cette fille est très mignonne avec ses nattes qui lui tombées sur ses épaules.

Karma reprit son chemin, le visage de cette jeune fille toujours dans son esprit. Ce qui l'étonna, d'habitude il ne s'intéressait pas aux filles, beaucoup d'entre elles étaient intéressés par lui, mais il n'en avait que faire. Mais celle-là… Elle avait quelque chose de différent, il c'est senti à l'aise, même si ce ne fut que pour quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas eu ce sentiment de méfiance qu'il avait souvent avec les personnes qui l'entourent.

« – Eh Karma-kun ! dit une voix derrière lui, ce qui le surprit légèrement.

– Ah Nagisa-kun t'es là. Je ne t'avais pas entendu venir.

– Ça va ? T'avais l'air préoccupé ? demanda Nagisa.

– J'étais juste entrain de me demander où je pourrais trouer un uniforme de maid qui t'irait bien, répondit Karma, un air amusé sur le visage.

– Arrête, Karma-kun » dit le bleuet d'un air dépité.

Et le roux se mit à se moquer du bleu comme il en avait l'habitude, le visage de cette fille encore dans un coin de son esprit.

Pourtant quelque temps plus tard, il revit cette fille qui se trouvait dans la même classe que lui, qui était, aux yeux de Karma, extraordinaire. Sa capacité à faire du poison pouvait lui servir pour ses méfaits. Puis elle devint quelqu'un de vraiment importante pour lui.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	8. Brute

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsui.

Je tiens encore à remercier tout les reviews que vous me laisser, cela me fait très plaisir.

* * *

Mimura était en classe, attendant l'arrivée de son professeur. Quand un bruit se fit entendre au fond de la classe. Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir la source de ce bruit. Cela se trouvait être un élève de sa classe qui se nommait Terasaka. Il était en train de convaincre un élève dont le roux n'avait pas retenu le nom, enfin ce n'est pas comme si c'était important, de sortir dehors. Dit comme ça, il ne faisait rien de mal, mais ils étaient au collège Kunugigaoka. Collège où il faut travailler dur pour réussir, pour ne pas échouer dans la classe E. Ainsi que le fait que ses demandes ne soient pas dites de la façon la plus polie qui soient.

Le collègien soupira, il n'aimait pas trop ce gars, il était une grosse brute qui aimait terroriser tout le monde. Et il passait son temps à donner des ordres aux autres ou essayer de les faire sortir des révisions.

Même si une partie de chez Mimura le comprenait, il voulait aussi arrêter de travailler pour en apprendre plus sur les techniques de films. Mais jamais il ne le dirait. Il savait qu'il devait travailler dur pour avoir un bon métier comme ses parents le voudraient.

En tout cas, il ne supportait pas comment son camarade pouvait donner des ordres, essayer d'effrayer les autres élèves, à jouer la brute. Il était aussi assez idiot, il se demandait souvent comment il a fait pour rentrer dans la prestigieuse école qu'est Kunugigaoka.

Le roux espérait bien de plus être dans sa classe, il avait du mal à l'apprécier et, sans doute, l'appréciera jamais du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Pourtant quand ils furent tout les deux dans la classe E comme Épaves, face à un professeur des plus singulier qu'ils doivent tuer, un idiot et une brute faisait du bien. C'est ce que Mimura ressentait en s'amusant avec les autres dans l'eau après que Terasaka avait fait fuir Itona et Shiro. Et peut-être qu'après tout une amitié entre eux est possible.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimer ce drabble ^^.


	9. Star

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont la propriétés de Matsui.

Hello, tout le monde ^^, je tiens à m'excuser de pas avoir répondu aux reviews laisser au dernier drabble mais veux pas que je réponde le méchant T_T. En tout cas cela me fait plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews :D Merci à toutes et à tous pour ce soutiens ^^.

Edit: Ce texte spoile un détail sur Kayano. Et je tiens à remercier Diamly pour me l'avoir fait remarquer.

* * *

Nagisa avait envie de soupirer. Il se trouvait avec Tanaka-kun. Sa mère l'avait obliger d'aller chez ce dernier avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser surtout qu'elle était dans une mauvaise période.

Alors Nagisa se trouvait là avec un mec qu'il n'appréciait que très peu, à regarder un film qu'il ne l'intéressait guère. C'était un drama classique, avec peu d'innovation mais il devait avouer que l'actrice principale joue vraiment bien.

Elle avait de long cheveux noirs lui tombons en cascades jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Mase Haruna est vraiment très belle, dit le grand frère de Tanaka-kun.

– C'est vrai, elle est magnifique, admit Nagisa.

– Nagisa-kun, tu crois vraiment que tu peux finir avec une fille comme elle, surtout avec tes notes. T'as beaucoup de chance de finir dans la classe E. », dit Tanaka-kun.

Nagisa retint un autre soupir, bien sûre qu'il sait qu'il n'attirerait jamais une fille comme elle. Il ressemble une fille, la plupart d'entre elles doivent le voir comme un garçon qui pourrait être un bon ami à la limite, en aucun cas, elles pourraient tombées amoureuses de lui, encore moins une star comme Mase Haruna. Nagisa en était bien conscient et à aucun moment il pensait à l'a séduire.

Il voulait juste dire qu'il l'a trouvé belle, rien de plus. Nagisa voulait vraiment retourner chez lui, plutôt que d'entendre Tanaka-kun dire qu'il ne devrait pas s'intéresser à cette actrice, qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Malheureusement se fut impossible alors il se contenta de se concentrait sur le jeu, et un peu sur la beauté, de Haruna-san, qu'il ne rencontrerait probablement jamais.

Et pourtant, quelques temps plus tard, il l'a rencontra. Même si il ne l'a reconnu pas tout de suite à cause de son changement de coupe. Sans le savoir, sa soif de sang atteint le cœur de la jeune fille.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce drabble, vous a plu comme les autres. Et dsl pour les fans de yaoi (mais malheureusement je fais partis de cette espèce rare de fille qui n'est pas une très grande fan de yaoi, sans pour autant en être contre ^^). Bref à la semaine prochaine tout le monde ^^.


	10. Peinture

Coucou, voilà le dixième drabble, je suis contente d'en avoir autant. Et encore merci pour toute vos reviews, cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

* * *

Kimura se promenait dans les couloirs du collège quand il tomba sur un tableau d'affichage. Sur ce tableau se trouvait une peinture.

Elle représentait un paysage de montagnes, Kimura trouva le dessin magnifique. C'est vraiment une magnifique, qui représentait bien la simplicité de la nature.

Quand Kimura chercha qui a créé un cette superbe peinture.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, il finit par trouver le nom du peintre, un certain Sosuke Sugaya, un élève de la classe 2-C.

Kimura le connaissait de vus, leurs classes avaient leurs cours de sports aux même horaires. Il était légèrement étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sugaya-kun soit aussi doué que ça en peinture.

D'un autre côté, ils ne se parlaient pas, n'ayant pas le temps, leurs professeurs de sport respectif étant sévères sur les horaires.

Kimura avait envie de voir d'autres de ses peintures, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Pas avec ses notes, qui baissé sans cesse sans qu'il arrive à faire quoique se soit. S'il continue comme ça, il finira dans la classe E, la classe des déchets.

En se rappelant de cela, il décida finalement de se détourner de l'affiche, un peu déçu. Se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps d'en apprendre plus sur Sugaya.

Pourtant, un an plus tard ils finirent par se trouver dans la même classe. Et grâce aux plans d'assassinats destinés à leur étrange professeur, Kimura put enfin en apprendre plus sur son camarade et ils devinrent amis.

* * *

Voilà, c'est le plus court que j'ai pour l'instant mais j'espère que vous aimez toujours.


	11. Course

Hello, voici un autre drabble, j'espère que le recueil vous plait toujours autant ^^

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour du tournoi du collège. Hinano Kurahashi regardait les épreuves sans grande intention. Plus occupé à discuter avec des amis de sa classe. Quand finalement la jeune fille entendue ses amis parler de la course qui était en train d'avoir lieu, elle tourna alors son regard vers l'événement intrigué.

Sur la piste, il y avait plusieurs garçons qui attendaient que la course commence. Quand le coup de sifflet, les garçons commencèrent à courir.

Un se débarqua du lot. C'était un garçon aux cheveux vert foncé. Ce qui a fait que Hinano l'observait plus attentivement que les autres élèves qui participé à la course, fut sa vitesse. Le jeune homme courait super vite.

Sa vitesse impressionna la jeune fille. Avec sa vitesse, le jeune homme pourrait bien réussir à attraper des animaux, même les plus rapides. C'est ce que pensa l'adolescente en le voyant courir. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de ce garçon. Mais il avait quelque chose qui intrigua Hinano. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

Un sourire orna le visage de l'adolescente quand elle vit que le jeune garçon avait gagné, elle s'y attendait vue sa vitesse. Son sourire s'agrandi encore quand le commentateur dit le nom du jeune homme. Justice Kimura.

Hinano devait admettre que c'est un nom original. Et quand elle vit la réaction du jeune homme, un petit rire sorti de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la façon dont on l'a appelé, son visage c'est légèrement fermé. La rousse ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagi comme cela, elle trouvait que son nom était classe. Finalement, elle reprit sa conversation avec ses amis, mais peut-être qu'un jour elle lui dirait ce qu'elle pensait de son nom. Mais cela l'étonnerait énormément.

Pourtant après ils se retrouvaient dans la même classe. Et elle sut pourquoi son nom lui déplaisait temps, même si elle avait oublié ses pensées, et ses sentiments à lui pour la jeune fille furent plus qu'une simple amitié. Et qui sait, un jour peut-être, la rousse verrait plus en lui.

* * *

Voilà, j'aime ce ship énormément, ils sont adorables. Une petite review, pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ?


	12. Peste

Coucou, voici un nouveau petit drabble, j'espère que vous aimerez ^^. Et encore merci pour toute les reviews.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du déjeuner retentit, la jeune Touka Yada se mit à courir pour arriver à l'heure à son cours. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été aussi distraite par son téléphone.

La brune courait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour être le moins en retard possible. Quand arriva devant elle une fille de sa classe qui ne l'aimait pas spécialement.

L'adolescente s'étonna de retrouver sa camarade de classe. Elle croyait qu'elle serait dans leur classe. Elle était peut-être elle aussi en retard, en ne voyant pas le temps passer comme elle.

Quand la camarade de classe de Yada, qui n'a pas de nom et dont cela n'intéresse personne, la remarqua enfin, elle fit un petit sourire qui ne présager rien de bon.

Avant que l'une des deux puisse dire, un prof arriva et comme dans leur collège les retards étaient très mal vus, il se mit à les sermonner.

« Professeur, ce n'est pas ma faute ! s'exclama la camarade de classe de la brune.

– Vraiment ?

– Oui, c'est sa faute, elle m'a empêché d'arrivée, car elle est jalouse de ma beauté. »

Yada ne disait rien, trop choquée de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cette peste l'utilise comme bouc émissaire.

Le professeur se tourna vers elle, Yada essaya de se justifier, mais le professeur ne voulait pas l'écouter, à cause de ses notes baissantes.

« La jeune fille n'a rien fait, elle ne l'a pas empêché d'aller en cours, expliqua une fille de blonde, elle est en retard, car elle passait son temps à médiser et à recopier ses devoirs » continua la blonde, en montrant des photos qu'elle avait prises.

Le professeur voyant cela emmena la peste dans son bureau, pendant qu'il disait aux deux autres de partir en cours.

« Euh, merci de m'avoir aidé, dit Yada gêné.

– Ahah de rien, j'aime pas les injustices et puis cette fille n'est pas un cadeau, bon on ferait mieux d'y aller à plus »

Yada partit après la jeune fille qu'elle ne connaît pas le nom. En tout cas, elle l'appréciait et espérer la revoir, cette jeune fille au grand cœur.

Et plus tard elle la revit dans la classe E et furent de bonne amies, voire plus, qui sait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit NakaYada vous aura plût ^^.


	13. Lynchage

Hello, voici pour un autre, celui-ci est l'avant-dernier que j'ai en avance donc j'ai encore un pour la semaine prochaine et je sais pas quand viendra celui d'après, car entre mon syndrome de la page blanche et mon bac de français j'arrive plus à écrire. En tout cas encore merci pour toute les reviews laissés, cela me fait plaisir !

* * *

Hara mangeait tranquillement dans la cour, quand elle entendit plus loin un boucan infernal. En levant la tête vers la direction du bruit, elle vit un attroupement de personne.

La plupart riait, au début la brune crue que c'était un groupe d'amis qui s'amuser. Mais en observant plus attentivement, on pouvait remarquer que les élèves étaient en fait entrain de se moquer d'une élève.

En ce rendant compte de cela, la collégienne fut prise d'une colère soudaine. Elle n'y arrivait à le croire, elle qui pensait que Kunugigaoka était d'un niveau plus évolué que de se moquer des gens, telle des gamins.

Alors elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps et se dirigea vers la bande d'élèves pour les faire partir.

Ne s'attendant à une intervention, les élèves partirent rapidement surtout que la brune peut faire peur en colère comme elle l'était.

Une fois, la bande de collégiens hors des parages, elle se retourna vers la personne victime de ce lynchage gratuit.

Hara se trouvait en face d'une jeune fille de son âge possédant deux yeux roses violets et des cheveux bruns.

« Merci de m'avoir aidé, j'arrivais pas à me débarrasser d'eux, dit la jeune fille en lui adressant un sourire.

– C'est rien, répondu la brune, moi aussi j'ai été victime de ce genre de lynchage avant, à cause de mon poids alors je déteste voir des gens subir ce genre de chose. Mais dit moi, pourquoi ils se moquaient de toi, si ce n'est pas, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

– On va dire que je suis une grande fana de mangas et je me laisse un peu emportais quand j'en lis un ou quand j'en parle. Enfin encore merci de m'avoir aidé mais je dois y aller mon cours va bientôt commencer et je suis à l'autre bout du collège, au revoir » répondit la jeune fille avant de partir.

Hara regarda la collégienne partir, avant de reprendre son repas. La brune devait avouer que la jeune fille avait une grande force d'esprit, elle n'était pas aussi courageuse quand elle se faisait lyncher, s'il n'avait pas eu Yoshida pour la soutenir, Hara aurait probablement jamais tenu face aux autres.

La jeune fille regrettait de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom, elle espérait bien la revoir.

Et elle la revit quand elles se retrouvèrent dans la classe des épaves, elles purent alors devenir des très bonnes amies avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

* * *

Un jour, je ferais des élèves du bâtiment principal qui ne sont pas des connards, un jour. En tout cas j'espère que cela vous a plût ^^


	14. Souplesse

Hey, voici le dernier drabble que j'ai en avance. Je sais pas quand je posterais le prochain mais une chose est sûre je peux pas la semaine prochaine avec mon bac de français. En tout cas merci pour toute les reviews je promet de terminer ce recueil !

* * *

Maehara soupira, il se trouvait dans un tournois de gymnastique. Sa nouvelle copine l'avait obligé de venir voir ce tournoi auquel elle participait. En plus, elle avait fait venir la plupart de ses amies avec qui elle parlait chiffons et autres choses qu'il trouvait ennuyantes.

Et en plus cet idiot d'Isogai avait refusé de l'accompagner en prétextant qu'il n'avait "pas envie de poireauter sous la chaleur encore une fois", chose que le blond ne comprenait, il ne l'avait jamais fait poireauter.

Toujours est-il que le jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme, à entendre ses filles idiotes, il devait bien l'avouer, critiquer chacune des filles qui passaient.

Finalement, sa petite-amie passa. Sa prestation n'était pas si géniale que ça, elle avait du mal avec certains mouvements et essayer de trop faire son intéressante.

Les juges furent, d'ailleurs, de son avis et lui donnèrent une note assez basse.

Quand elle a vu sa note, la jeune fille fut scandalisée. L'adolescent devait avouer que la fille ne briller pas par sa bonne foi ou de son intelligence, heureusement qu'elle était jolie.

Les concourantes suivantes ne firent pas mieux.

Puis arriva une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coupés court. Elle bougeait son corps avec élégance et une facilité déconcertante.

Le blond était comme hypnotiser par l'adolescente. Par ses mouvements agiles et gracieux, son regard concentré et franc, la souplesse de son corps, son sourire adorable à la fin de sa prestation.

Et c'est sans grand étonnement qu'elle eut la meilleure note donnée par le jury et qu'elle gagna le tournoi et les applaudissements de tous les spectateurs.

Maehara, une fois le tournoi fini, essaya de parler à la jeune fille qui avait gagné.

Mais, malheureusement sa petite amie l'empêcha en s'énervant contre lui, sur le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas encouragé, mais qu'en plus il regardait une autre fille. Et elle le menace de rompre avec lui s'il ne faisait pas plus attention à elle.

Mais en voyant que le regard de ce dernier était toujours rivé sur la gagnante, qui était en train de partir, elle lui donna une claque en rompant pour de bon avant de partir énervée.

Le play boy n'en avait que faire, il voulait surtout parler avec cette fille.

Cependant, elle était déjà partie.

Le collégien sentit un sentiment de déception se répandre dans son cœur. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose de spéciale, qu'il faisait qu'il ne pouvait la faire sortir de sa tête.

Maehara voudrait bien la revoir, en apprendre plus sur elle. Mais il ne savait même pas son nom, il avait peu de chances qu'il la retrouve.

Pourtant, il finit par la retrouver, il fut dans sa classe. Et à force d'apprendre plus sur elle, il comprit qu'elle était vraiment spécial pour lui et il l'a respecté plus que quiconque. Et il sentit son cœur se gonfler et qui sait ce que leurs avenirs leur réservera.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant ^^ A bientôt :)


End file.
